


A Sun In Darkness

by BlizzardInAutumn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author is hungry for fluff, Child Luke Skywalker, Crack, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I.D.K!!!, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Just 3am ideas, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Vader, Read the author's notes for more info, Suicidal Thoughts, Suitless Darth Vader, and like Palpatine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardInAutumn/pseuds/BlizzardInAutumn
Summary: A collection of various one-shots circling our favourite Sith Lord and sunshine boy. Some are long, some are short. Some are linked while others are not.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 303





	1. Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Luke notices his father has been acting weird recently. He doesn't know why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke notices his father has been acting weird recently. He doesn't know why.

Luke awoke to the sound of his father's respirator. He blinked, puzzled as to why the man was here. The Sith rarely entered his bedroom, preferring to speak to him in other environments like his office.

"Is everything alright, Father?" Luke asked, sitting up on his bed. His hand reached for his hair, hastily trying to neaten the blonde rat nest on his head.

His father looked at him for a long moment, his red lenses seeming to stare right into Luke's soul. The teen felt his skin crawl at Vader's gaze, genuinely uncomfortable but did not comment on it.

After what felt like a lifetime, Vader spoke. "Are you well?"

Confusion filled Luke instantly."What?" He asked.

"Are you well?" His father repeated.

"I am, but are _you_?" Luke said, raising an eyebrow.

Vader fell silent for a moment before seating himself on his bed. Then he did something Luke never expected him to do.

He pulled Luke into an embrace,the blonde's head meeting with the Sith's shoulder.

His father had _never_ hugged him. Well, not in years.

Nonetheless, Luke allowed himself to relax into the man's arms, childish satisfaction blossoming inside him when Vader tightened his hold around him.

Then, his thoughts returned to reality.

"Father", he said awkwardly. "Are you _really_ okay?"

"I am in excellent condition, young one", Vader rumbled.

"Then why are you so-", Luke's speech was cut off when he felt Vader gently stroking his hair soothingly, a gesture that made him feel as if he were a child again but he had to admit that it did feel nice, so calming and warm in the cocoon. He hadn't felt this safe since he was probably nine years old.

"Hush", Vader said softly. Luke let out a sigh and decided to just go with it. Well, it wasn't every day he got a hug from Darth Vader.

* * *

The next time it happened was when he was on his way to the palace hangar. His speeder was in _dire_ need for a wash and Luke could not wait to get the chore done before he postponed it (again).

As he made his way through the hallways, a familliar control box filled his vision.

"Hi", Luke greeted as Vader studied him carefully.

"Where are you going, young one?" 

"Just to clean my speeder", Luke explained. "You were complaining about it for weeks".

"Yes, I do recall that", Vader said, tucking his thumb into his belt. "You will be pleased to know I have already had someone clean the vehicle a few days prior".

This was _too good_ to be true.

"Really?" Luke exclaimed. "Thank you so mu-"

"Luke", his father sighed. "What time is it?"

"Um", Luke checked his wrist-chrono and a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "It's almost midnight".

"Then it is wise for you to head to bed, young one", Vader stated, folding his arms.

"Okay", Luke sighed, relenting. It was late after all. "Whatever you say, Father".

He turned on his heel to leave when-

Strong arms reached for him and pulled him up. A shriek of shock escaped him at the action until Vader had his body firmly cradled against his chest. He felt too stunned to utter a single word.

He didn't notice Vader carry him all the way to bed. Luke closed his eyes, trying not to think of how many guards had seen the scene.

If he thought his father was going to set him down on his feet, boy was he damn _wrong_!"

Luke inhaled sharply when Vader lowered him onto the mattress, using the Force to pull the silken sheets down. Then, with a flick of a gloved finger, the black sheets covered his body until his neck.

It wasn't until his father finally left when his mortification intensified.

1\. His father had made sure his speeder was cleaned.

2\. His father had _carried_ him all the way to his bedroom.

3\. His _karking_ father had _kriffing tucked him into bed_ like he was a young child!

After an hour, Luke finally managed to find sleep, his cheeks stained a bright red the whole night.

* * *

The third time it happened was when he was on the way to school. He had arrived in the palace hangar, a backpack lazily resting on his back, about to hop into his speeder when-

He saw someone already in the driver's seat.

It was his father!

"I assume you are ready?" Vader asked, completely ignoring his look of disbelief.

"Yeah-"

"Then come in before you will be late, young one", Vader chided and Luke forced himself into the vehicle. He was nearly late, after all. Arguing with his father would only make the matter worse.

"I can drive myself, you know", Luke muttered under his breath, just loud enough for his father to hear.

"I am aware of that but recently the number of speeder accidents on Coruscant have rapidly increased", Vader explained. "What if some irresponsible fool had you injured?"

A lie.

"Then I guess we better get going", Luke replied through gritted teeth. "If not, I'll be late for the third time this week".

* * *

Two weeks later, it was Empire Day and also Luke's eighteenth birthday.

Luke had retired to his rooms that night, exhaustion painted on his body after listening to an enternity of speeches. The thought of taking a hot shower and going to bed seemed like heaven.

When he opened the door, he immediately spotted his father sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

Of course he was.

 _With all the lunacy that's already happened you should have known what to expect,_ a voice in his head taunted.

"Father", Luke said, calmly. "I thought you were with the Emperor".

"He did not require my presence for the entire celebration", Vader said. "He is currently occupied with a discussion with Grand Moff Tarkin".

"I see", Luke said slowly and then his eyes caught sight of something his Vader was holding. 

It was a stuffed baby wampa, its soft fur as white as the snows on Hoth. The dim light in his room was reflected by its small black eyes, like dark diamonds.

He remembered this toy. His father had given it to him when he had been a toddler.

"Why do you have that?" Luke demanded, gesturing at the wampa.

Then it all sank in.

"Father", Luke said, keeping his voice firm and steady. "I am _not_ a child anymore".

"You still are to me", Vader said, his tone caked with fondness the vocoder had failed to conceal.

"I've just come of age", Luke pointed out, almost frustrated.

"I know", Vader said and lifted the toy higher for Luke to see. It looked a bit worn but clearly well-loved. "I still remember you dragging this around like it was yesterday".

"Well _I_ don't", Luke shot back.

"I still remember what you used to call it".

"Snowball", Luke answered automatically and then groaned at his response.

"Yes", Vader sighed. "And now you are a man".

 _Finally some acknowledgement_ , Luke thought to himself and then froze.

_Wait, was this what this was all about?_

"You can't seem to accept it", Luke whispered in realisation. He understood everything, from the hug until now.

"What?" Vader said, sounding perplexed.

"You can't seem to accept it", Luke repeated, this time louder. "I've grown but you..."

An uncomfortable silence fell in between them, only filled by Vader's infamous breathing cycles.

Luke's heart ran a marathon inside his chest. Stars, had he upset his father by figuring it all out?

Embarassment flowed through their bond, all from Vader's end. Luke didn't know what or how to feel. He had _never_ seen his father like this.

"Yes", Vader said quietly and sighed. "I s-so sorry, Luke".

Without thinking, Luke crossed the distance between them, throwing himself into the man's arms. He felt Vader stiffen, evidently startled but was soon relieved when his father accepted the hug.

 _I did not want to lose my son,_ Vader sent.

 _You still have me,_ Luke sent back in assurance. _And you always will._

 _I hope you are right, young one,_ Vader said, distantly, squeezing him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? I'm a fluff addict. Ummm there isn't really a specific updating schedule for this. It's just basically whenever I'm up late with some crazy idea in my head. Anyways, school just got cancelled until January so... my hand is probably going to try to occupy itself. :)


	2. Don't You DARE Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's thoughts after getting captured.

The stone cold floor was obviously a poor choice for a sleeping surface but it wasn't as if Luke could explain that to the Imperials at that moment. He let out a defeated sigh and sank his body to the ground.

He was sure the decision would gladly award him multiple sores when he awoke. His body was still screaming pitifully at him, still having not recovered from his last interrogation.

Luke had a _strong_ feeling it wouldn't, not with all the endless electrocution and beatings.

He forced himsef to close his eyes, knowing very well that sleep was a luxury that the Imperials might seize from him soon if he remained uncooperative. That didn't mean it came easily though.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that he had been captured.

Perhaps it was the uncomfortable position he had pushed his body into.

Perhaps it was the feeling of wet crimson liquid slowly oozing from his body onto the floor.

Maybe he wouldn't experience the aches or the next interrogation once he awoke, he thought grimly. He could as well die before then, on this cell's floor in a pool of his own blood.

It wasn't as if he was looking forward to live anyway, fearful of what information he would slip out with numerous drugs pumped into his system.

He had lived for the Rebellion. It only made sense to die for it as well.

He could almost see the crestfallen looks on the rebels faces when it was known that _this_ was how Luke Skywalker, Hero of Yavin, died.

At least it wasn't by his father's murderer's hand. That was something to be grateful for.

He thought of Leia, how devastated she would be after the news of his death spread. He thought of Han, Chewie, Wedge and Hobbie.

He thought about his dead father watching from wherever the dead ended up, desperately wishing to reunite with his son. With mother. With Uncle Owen. With Beru. And with Ben.

He felt the strings of sleep gently pulling him into a slumber, one that he knew he might never wake up from. Luke didn't care and clung to them, desperate for the pain to end.

 _I'll see you soon_ , Luke promised, a small smile forming on his face. He didn't know whether it was a happy or sad one.

A few seconds later, he finally drifted off as a chilling breathing noise filled the air, unaware of someone urgently scooping him up and dashing to the med-bay, oddly frantic.

He didn't witness _that_ someone barking threats at the medical staff to save him. He didn't hear that someone agreeing to donate blood for a transfusion in a heartbeat. He didn't feel a gloved hand resting on his forehead nor see an ebony mask peering at his face with barely concealed concern pouring into the Force.

And he certainly _didn't_ expect to wake up to hear the four words that would turn his entire galaxy upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this one's pretty short, probably shorter than me lol. The next one will be a bit longer.


	3. A Shrunken Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up in an unfamiliar room with a strange man.

This, Luke decided, was probably the most comfortable he had ever been in his life. It felt as if an enormous fluffy cloud was cradling his entire body. He would have stayed in this peaceful slumber if the Force hadn't forced him to wake up.

He was too tired to notice the sheer urgency woven in the Force as he slowly cracked open his eyelids.

Light immediately poured in and a smooth, light grey surface filled his vision. It took him embarrasingly a full minute to realise he was staring at the ceiling.

That was odd, he thought to himself. The ceiling of the Rebel barracks was white.

Then he turned over to his side, only to see tall blue bars blocking his view. Was he in some kind of cage? What sort of cage did not even have a roof?

That wasn't all though. The insanely comfortable mattress he was lying on was decorated by multiple cartoonish shooting stars.

Confusion rained on him. This was obviously _not_ his bed and _not_ the Rebel barracks he had called home.

Where the kriff was he?

At that moment, as if on cue, Luke heard a door slide open. He squeezed his eyes shut instinctively, trying to pretend to be asleep. Meanwhile, questions rose to life in his mind. Was it a bounty hunter? An Imperial?

Footsteps echoed throughout the room, causing Luke's blood to freeze. Why was the dread in his stomach increasing with every step the newcomer took?

At last, the footsteps stopped, coming to a sharp halt in front of the strange cage he was in. Luke's heart pounded against his chest.

"I know you are awake", said a voice. Luke tensed but managed to remain still. It was a male voice, persumably from someone middle-aged.

But why in the scorching deserts did it sound so _familiar_?

"There's no need to hide", the voice continued, the tone now becoming more softer and far more gentle. "I won't hurt you".

Somehow, Luke felt the truth in those words. Could this person really be trusted? What if he was planning this all along ; to gain his trust and then break it once getting what they were after. 

Suddenly he felt something on his face. A thumb possibly, tenderly running down his facial features. It felt...weird but oddly caring.

Until it began to tickle his skin.

A giggle escaped him before he had the chance to supress it. His eyes shot open in shock. Had that been _his_ laugh? The last time he had checked, _his_ was several octaves lower.

"Finally", the voice exclaimed, smug satisfaction layering it.

Luke realised he could now _see_ the man,

It was a tall human male, dressed in a black nightshirt and matching pants. A marvelous crown of golden brown curls rested on his head, the strands nearly falling to his broad shoulders. A thin scar was located above his right eye.

Someone had tried to blind him, Luke realised. If it had been just another centimetre down, they would have succeeded.

Then, Luke spotted something.

The man's eyes were a light blue, as bright as the streaks of hyperspace. Sure, Luke had seen many blue-eyed individuals before but these...

They were exactly like the ones that stared back at him in the mirror every single morning when he got ready.

"Hello, little one", the man greeted, a smile lighting up his face.

Luke stared at him for a few seconds, offended at the infantile form of address the man had chosen for him.

He was a twenty-year-old man for Force's sake!

Before he could voice out his thoughts, the man leaned forwards and hefted him up with surprising ease. Suns, was he _really_ that light or was this man just stronger than the average human?

A blush heated his cheeks, boiling them the same way his blood was. "Pud me dow!" he screeched, suddenly realising how childish his voice sounded to his ears.

Horror crashed into him like a ton of bricks. It was as if time decided to stop. An immediate silence fell in between them.

He felt the man stiffen at his outburst. Luke held his breath, not even knowing why.

Then, the man decided to speak. "I apologise for upsetting you, little one", he said quietly, sadness coating his voice. Luke began to feel bad.

He didn't even wonder why he felt like that before opening his mouth. "I sowy", he whispered, ignoring his badly affected voice. "I diden mean to showd".

He felt the man relax and smile. Without thinking, he smiled back, admiration and joy displayed on his face. Why did it feel so damningly easy to trust this stranger?

"Don't worry", the man said, gently. "I know you wouldn't do that to Dada".

"Dada?" Luke repeated as if lost in a trance. He felt so unbelievably protected, safer than he had been in _months_ yet so vulnerable. He savoured the warmth radiating from the man's chest, hungrily leaning into it like he had been freezing for _years_.

It reminded him a little of Aunt Beru. Luke felt his eyes water at the memories.

"Yes, I'm your Dada", the man or Dada told him, lifting him higher to kiss his cheek. Luke's eyes widened but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Why couldn't he? Why was he being so...obedient?

And you are my child", the man continued. Was that protectiveness or was Luke just imagining things?

"Bud my fader iz dead", Luke protested weakly, winching again at his new voice."I-"

"Shhh", the man whispered soothingly, cutting off his futile arguments. "I'm here now _angel_ and I am _never_ leaving you again".

"Whad aboud my fwends", Luke asked anxiously. Were they alright? Did they know where he was? So many questions but very few of them were answered.

" _Friends?"_ the man repeated, his tone changing, most of the warmth leaving his handsome face. "You do not need friends. You have _me_ ", he said shaking his head.

"Bud-"

"There is _no_ need to think about them", Dada insisted. " _I_ will take care of you", he promised.

It sounded...sincere... but the way it was said sent icy chills down Luke's spine for some reason he could not explain.

* * *

Vader stood by the viewport of his son's room, the transparisteel showing the blazing atmosphere of Mustafar surrounding the castle.

 _His son!_ After all these long months of searching, Luke was _now_ here, _finally_ safe and secure in his father's grasp.

A smile tugged at the ends of his lips as he watched the child sleep in his cradle, unaware of his father's gaze fixed on him even in sleep.

It felt so surreal. Luke was _actually_ here.

His com-link beeped and Vader answered it after hastily making his way out of the room. The last thing he wanted was to wake up his sleeping child.

He summoned his cloak with the Force from a nearby rocking chair, fastening it on quickly to conceal his face from view. As far as the galaxy knew, Anakin Skywalker was _dead_.

And Vader intended to keep it that way.

A miniature hologram of a white haired man appeared on the palm of his hand. Even in the holo-call, Vader could still see the worn lab coat and permanently crazed smile of the scientist.

"Greetings, Your Majesty", he said. "Has the subject already regained consciousness?"

"All is well Doctor. The serum had done its work _physically_ ", Vader replied.

A smug smirk crossed the scientist's aged features. "The mental affects shall soon follow", he told Vader.

"I hope so, for _your_ sake", Vader intoned. "Your payment will be sent to you shortly".

He then ended the call.

His head turned back to the entrance to the nursery. It would not be long, Vader assured himself.

Soon, Luke Skywalker would be declared dead.

And then...Luke _Vader_ would rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to turn this into a separate fic with the same title.


	4. It's More Than A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader arrives home from a mission only to realise how 'disorderly' his son's living environment is.

"Son", Vader said, crossing his arms in disapproval. Throughout the years, this pose had already become second nature to him. "What part of clean and tidy did you _not_ understand?"

Luke looked up from the piece of scrap he had been tinkering on and his eyes met with the monstrous mask. Vader saw him bite his lip anxiously before daring himself to speak.

"Father", Luke began. "I thought you were still on Anun-"

"The mission was surprisingly successful as many Rebels were eradicated", Vader replied and swept his gaze over the garbage chute his son had turned his bedroom into.

The bed itself appeared as if it had not been properly made in _weeks_. Numerous data-pads were stacked high on the study desk, nearly mirroring the amount of workload piled on Vader's _own._

Some sort of sticky green liquid oozed on the floor, multiple pieces of an unknown brand of candy topping it, adding a hideous pop of color. Shiny small chunks of metal were scattered like stars and accompanied by a great number of candy bar wraps. 

Moons of Mustafar, was there anything _not_ on the floor?

Disgust crossed Vader's face behind the mask as he eyed the state of the bedroom. Padmè would certainly have a heart attack if she saw this. Did Luke even know how _atrocious_ his room seemed?

''And I see you have also been quite _occupied_ yourself", Vader finished, allowing his anger to soak his voice. "What is _this,_ young one?"

Luke flinched. "My room?" he responded, lamely.

"Luke-"

"Fine, fine. I get it. It's a mess", Luke said, raising up his hands in surrender.

"Calling this merely 'a mess' is an understatement", Vader snapped. "This is utter _chaos_ ".

"I'll clean it up, I promise", Luke sighed in exasperation. "Jeez, it's just a room- _wait-_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"

Vader had crossed the disastrous bedroom and opened the refresher door with a flick of his hand. The door slid open to reveal an equally untidy bath area. At the same time, he felt pure horror flood their bond from his son.

Soon the same emotion followed, but from an unexpected source.

In the centre of the bathroom was a teenage girl, looking not very far from Luke's age. Majestic waves of red hair fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes adorned a well sculpted face.

"I was not aware you were acquainted with my son, _Jade_ ", Vader seethed. He would be having a _long_ discussion with his offspring after this."It would be best if you extracted yourself from my sight before the Emperor hears of _this_ ".

An Emperor's Hand? Vader found himself wishing it was _anyone_ else, anyone but _her_. Hells, he would have even preferred Leia Organa. 

"How grateful I am for your advice, Lord Vader", she drawled mockingly. Vader clenched his fists, watching her squeeze her way past him to exit the refresher.

But a sudden whisper from the Force made his blood freeze.

Without thinking twice, his hand immediately planted itself on her shoulder, preventing her departure. A split second later, he sensed her fear drastically rise at once.

It was odd to see, Mara Jade, his master's most prized possession display such emotions.

His other hand was stretched out, levitating an unexpected device mid-air, the object seeming to cause time to stand still.

"LUKE!" Vader all but thundered when he saw the faint, double lines on the result screen, causing him to drop the pregnancy test in shock.

"I thought you hid it!" he heard Luke yelp weakly to Jade.

"I was going to before Darth Daddy came in", Jade shot back defensively.

Vader found himself looking up towards the ceiling, utter despair and misery rolling of him, almost hearing Obi-Wan and several other Jedi Masters roaring with laughter at the sight.


	5. A Shard of Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He suddenly felt it, faint and unspeakably dim, giving him the strange impression of a weakened sun struggling to radiate light but relenting at the same time.  
> WARNING : There is some SELF-HARM in this chapter. If you think you might feel triggered or disturbed, feel free to exit immediately.

Darth Vader was in the middle of another tedious meeting as usual, his presence momentarily forgotten by the other occupants of the room as he did not utter a single word. It was during that time when he sensed it. It was a Force-Signature, dim and flickering frantically, reminding Vader strongly of a lone candle fighting to not go out. The fading flame still fought to produce warmth despite something resembling a cold wind extinguishing it. 

It could only mean one thing.

Something was _wrong_ with Luke.

He did not notice the startled reactions of the Imperial officers as he abruptly rose up from his seat, only to exit the Conference Room in a heartbeat. He would deal with them later, he told himself. He ran blindly towards the private wing of the palace in a full-blown panic. His heart rate increased with every second, but he knew it was not just his quick movements that had caused it. 

As soon as Luke's quarters came into view, he forced the door open. Fear ran through him, freezing every inch of his body. Was it an assassin? A rebel? Or worse, an Emperor's Hand sent by his master? The dread pooled in his stomach expanded at the last thought.

His entire world crumbled before his eyes.

There, motionless on the bed and unconscious, was a body, one far too pale and thin for his own comfort. The spotless white sheets were stained in several areas, stains that Vader just knew with his red gaze were a haunting _crimson_.

"Luke?" Vader called, barely hearing the words pass through his vocoder. He felt paralyzed but his boots still directed him to the bed until he was close enough to see it.

He wished he hadn't.

Multiple cuts covered the exposed skin on both Luke's arms. Vader did not have to be a genius to know that _these_ were recent.

And to top it all up, there was a small but sharp piece of metal not far from Luke's right hand, the light cruelly reflecting on the blood-stained surface. The sight was enough to confirm his worst fears, acting like a match to ignite his anguish.

A wave of horror nearly drowned him a second later, the realization that Luke had _harmed_ himself with a _razor_ _blade_ slamming into him.

His mind stretched forwards, desperately searching for Luke's Force-Signature. It was still there but it was evident it soon would not be.

Wasting no time, he leaned forwards and dragged his son's body into his arms. Luke's weight felt almost nonexistent. Vader's alarm heightened. Luke was _too_ light, extremely _light._ Had he been eating properly? Was he _even_ eating?

It soon dawned on him that he could not answer those questions. He had been so engrossed with his own work that he-

Time was running short, he realised and clutched Luke tighter as he dashed out of the bedroom, desperation fuelling his every movement. The wave of horror that had hit him just minutes before flooded his heart. Unconsciously he release a roar of despair into the Force, sending what seemed like helpless pleas to the other end of their bond.

Luke would live, Vader told himself. He forced himself to believe the statement like a prayer. Luke would live. He should and he would.

* * *

Vader never left Luke's side, his intimidating figure constantly looming protectively over the standard-issued medical cot. The med-droid had urged him to sit down but he found that simple action impossible to do at that moment.

Luke's skin was nearly devoid of color, a deathly pallor that did nothing but remind him of the shade of Padmé's corpse. A thin blanket was wrapped around his body, a fabric Vader found himself occasionally readjusting to calm his growing anxiety.

Luke had required a blood-transfusion. Fortunately, Vader was a suitable donor for him, sparing no more limited time to allow some of his blood to be extracted. The only thing that mattered to him was ensuring Luke's survival.

That had been hours ago. Now, all he needed was for Luke to just wake up.

Despite already receiving the transfusion, Luke was still quite pale. The medic had assured him that Luke appeared alright and that there was some color that had returned. But Vader wasn't convinced. He wondered whether his denial was the result of some parental feature or his red gaze.

Until now, the shock and disbelief still hadn't subsided.

Why had Luke...

He clenched his fists. He couldn't imagine his son, Padmé's child attempting suicide. The dreaded word didn't even seem like something he was able to associate with Luke.

Guilt stabbed whatever left of him, the shards of his regrets breaking the hard solid better than any blade could have ever done. 

If he had been on Coruscant more often, if he had spent more time with Luke- he swallowed- if he had done _anything_ at all, he might have prevented this. He clenched his fists harder, the leather around them preventing his nails from digging into his palms.

Padmé would have known what to do. She would have found out what was wrong the moment she sensed something off, unlike Vader who needed _this_ to suspect something.

He was tempted to unleash his frustrations. his anger, fury and rage but thankfully managed to refrain himself before he accidently injured Luke.

And then he saw two unfocused pupils watching him.

Immense relief poured on him and he silently thanked every single deity in existence.

"Luke!" Vader could not remember when he had last felt this overjoyed, as if someone had just snatched a huge weight from his shoulders after decades of him carrying it. 

"F-Father", Luke rasped, Vader's gaze was glued to his son's gaunt features, hardly believing the fact he was not planning a funeral right now.

Then, as if a dam had suddenly opened its gates, Luke burst into tears, each drop of glittering moisture rolling down his cheeks. "I'm s-sorry", he choked out, shame written on his face.

Vader reached out to wipe the salty droplets away, hoping to offer some amount of comfort to his son. "Do not apologise", he said quietly, the sentence sounding more like an order.

"But I-"

"Need assistance", Vader cut in sharply. "You need rest-" Vader closed his eyes and sighed. "- you need to recover".

"But look what I did!" Luke cried, sitting up at once before Vader could stop him. "Why...why aren't you -"

"You are my son", Vader responded simply. 

"But I don't deserve this!" Luke protested, his voice cracking like Vader's heart. "I'm a mess. You know it-" Luke inhaled sharply- "Besides, I even killed her".

Vader's stomach sank. "Killed who?" He demanded. "Luke, who are you speaking of?"

"You know who".

"Luke", Vader said gently. "I am afraid I do not. Make me do".

His son avoided his gaze for a long time and stared at his lap. "Mother", he whispered, his teenage voice carrying the painful emotional turmoil Vader never expected to hear.

_Padmé- young and beautiful standing in front of him- desperately begging for him to come away with her- His hand that used to stroke and caress her face suddenly stretched out to-_

_Him, many hours later, reborn from the ashes of Anakin Skywalker only learn she was... gone. Him, discovering the only remaining piece of her a mere month later, learning that he had not been the one responsible for her demise._

"You believe it was _you_ who led to her death?" Vader repeated in utter bewilderment.

Luke hung his head, not daring to meet his gaze and nodding slowly. "I thought... my birth killed her", something resembling a sniff soon sounded after Luke finished speaking.

Suddenly Vader saw _red._

"So you assumed _suicide_ was the BEST OPTION TO SOLVE THE ISSUE?' Vader roared, shaking with rage and bafflement at his son's sheer idiocy.

Luke looked frightened at his outburst, causing a pang of guilt to ache inside Vader. His son needed rest, not Vader elevating his stress levels.

"I read about something", Luke said, his tone eerily quiet. "It was an ancient Force-Technique only used by the users of the Dark Side".

"And where exactly did you obtain this information?" Vader inquired.

Luke bit his lip. "Your Mustafar Sith Library".

Vader vowed to burn that place down whenever he got the chance. "Continue".

"If... If I sacrificed my own life, I c-could use my midi-chlorians to bring a loved one back", Luke's eyes glistened with tears once more. "I w-wanted to bring _her_ back for you".

For once, he did not know what to say. For _him_? Luke had been willing to discard his own life just for him, who clearly did not deserve such a gift. Padmé's revival was a gift he had never thought possible. But Luke's death was no gift, it was a curse. 

"Luke", Vader intoned as gently as his deep vocoder could allow him to. Luke turned to look at him. "Your mother _gave_ her life to you. Although I wish she were still alive, losses have to occur to provide gains", he said, forcing down the painful memories that threatened to overwhelm him. "And I doubt she would have wanted to live, if she knew you were lost as a result", he added.

"I guess you're r-right", Luke stuttered with a hiccup and then said. "I thought you were often away because you... h-hated me for it".

"I was not often off-planet to avoid you, young one", Vader's voice softened. "It seems my master merely enjoys my absences from Coruscant".

"But why?"

It was rare to see Luke appear so young and innocent for once, Vader thought as he saw the genuine curiosity on his features. He made a mental note to rectify that one day.

"I do not know". _Because he wants to take you as an apprentice to replace me_. Vader swore to never allow the vile creature near Luke but unfortunately that was something easier said than done.

But he had to at least try.

 _There is no try"_ , he heard a forgotten voice chide in his head. " _Only do or do not"._

Vader forced a smile, even though knowing Luke would never see it. "But I will make sure to spend more time with you whenever possible".

A small smile broke open on Luke's face and his eyes glowed with joy. Vader's heart soared at the sight, like it always did whenever he saw Luke happy.

"Thank you!" Luke exclaimed and Vader pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace, mindful of Luke's IV. He felt Luke lean into his chest, his frail body feeling stronger than ever before.

 _Now rest,_ Vader ordered sternly through their bond. 

_Okay,_ Luke sighed. _Stay?_ he begged hopefully.

As if his son had to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, reviews really do help people write, you know? ^.^  
> I would love to hear your thoughts of what I post, even if it is praise or constructive criticism. C'mon guys, it's just a review. It'll take you less than two minutes to write it.


	6. Long Time, No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a universe where Vader raises Luke on Coruscant until he is sixteen and an assassination attack happens that targets both Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Palps died (thank god), but Vader survived and ends up in a coma for like ten years, leaving poor Luke to take the throne. In this one-shot, our dear Sith Lord finally wakes up.

Vader was sure that if it were not for the respirator that constantly forced oxygen into his lungs, he would have stopped breathing altogether.

His lips moved before he could even command them to. “L-Luke?” were his ears deceiving him or had he actually heard himself stutter for the first time in years? His permanent use of the vocoder always made it impossible to even worry of such a thing but he doubted that now, disbelief clouding his thoughts as he took in the young man in front of him.

He had certainly grown even if he now only reached his shoulders, but still was classified as short by human standards. Vader was not surprised. After all, it was her built that Luke had inherited.

The once feathery blonde strands had darkened significantly, morphing more into the light brown shade that Anakin Skywalker had once proudly boasted. Well, he couldn’t exactly see color to be sure but that seemed to be the only logical explanation as to why Luke’s hair appeared darker in his red lenses. And he had a suspicion that the boy – no, man – was paler than Vader had last seen him. Was it because of the dark ceremonial robes that clung to his frame or was Luke not receiving enough sunlight?

He frowned, making a mental note to inquire about it later.

At last, his gaze found itself on Luke’s face, ignoring the tug of pain that occurred when his dry lips unconsciously curled into a proud smile. Everything practically screamed Skywalker but Vader could still make out the faint touches of the Naberies. Padme’s nose stared right back at him, as though attempting to awake the memories once possessed by a dead man. For once, he paid them no mind. This was his son! His grown up son!

“Father”, Luke choked, clearly struggling to bite back a planet’s worth of tears. Vader did the same and flinched at the sheer maturity now embedded in Luke’s voice, as though to jab a reminder of how much that he had missed.

“You have grown well”, Vader said softly, the words more of a realization to himself than a compliment to Luke. The young man’s eyes brightened and a shy smile formed on his face. At that moment, Vader swore on his dead mother’s grave that he saw a familiar sixteen-year-old once more.

“So, are we just going to stand here or what?” Luke joked, trying to ease the situation. Vader had to admit that it worked as he let out an amused snort before pulling his son into an embrace, the latter wrapping his own arms around him in return.

The moment he did, Luke began to cry, tears of joy and relief splintering on his chest plate. Vader still continued to hold him, gently rubbing circles on his back, despite aware of how easily something could short-circuit. It was at least five minutes later, when Luke finally looked up, with no new tears glistening in his eyes.

“I missed you”, his son whispered and Vader tightened his grip protectively in response, hoping that would remind Luke that he would continue to be here. “As did I, little one”, Vader replied quietly.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore”, Luke protested, sniffing and Vader snorted inwardly at that.

“You are still years my junior, son” Vader state fondly.

“Whatever you say, old one”, Luke said easily. Vader gaped behind his mask, deeply offended. How dare his child-

But before he could open his mouth, Luke spoke first. “Well”, he started, mischief and cheekiness glinting in his eyes. Vader actually dreaded what his son would say next. “you are still years my senior”, he pointed out innocently.

Vader bit back the urge to scoff, relenting immediately. He had no doubt that Obi-Wan was having the time of life watching him now, wherever the old fool was.

“Your Majesty?”

Vader let go of Luke instantly, the young man gracefully turning around to face the newcomer. It was an older man, presumably in his early 50s, standing awkwardly at the door of the med bay, clad in a uniform only an Imperial Officer would wear.

And as Vader studied him longer, the more he was willing to bet his entire ship collection that he knew this man.

“Yes, Piett?” Luke asked, causing Vader to feel as if his jaw had landed on the floor. For once, he was grateful that his mask existed.

Now, Vader could see it.

The Admiral had aged, perhaps more than he should have. It was obvious the years hadn’t been kind to him because of the extreme levels of stress he repeatedly faced. If Vader had done his calculations accurately, Piett was definitely not in his 50s. The Force told him that most parts of his head were grey, others as white as snow. Lines of time had formed on his face but he still held himself just as well as his younger self, but despite it all, Vader could not believe his eyes.

Just how much had changed in _only_ a decade?

Then Piett noticed his presence. “It is fortunate to have you back, ‘milord”, Piett acknowledged with a bow. Vader just nodded, too shocked to say or do anything else. “I apologize for interrupting this family reunion but”, Piett paused as if unsure to continue but did so anyway. “she has no stopped asking for you”.

 _She?_ Curiosity ignited in Vader like a candle as he processed this. _She?_ Just of whom was Piett speaking of? Then, his attention landed squarely on Luke.

Something quickly clicked inside him and he instantaneously understood. Perhaps this she was someone of romantic ties to his son? A wife, maybe? That was by far the only thing that could explain this. He was hit by the painful reminder that his son was now a man, a man that was undoubtedly old enough to have a love interest.

He stared at Luke’s right hand, his eyes proceeding to search for the shape of a ring, in order to prove his assumptions correct.

But there wasn’t.

Perhaps they were not married yet? Vader wondered, relief flooding him at the thought. If this was just a girlfriend, that meant Vader still had the chance to witness his son’s engagement. If he had missed out on so much, he might as well look forward to Luke’s wedding.

“I thought she was still sleeping”, Luke said with a sigh, an exasperated but seemingly fond hand raking through his hair. “Fine, I guess that it will be alright for her to be here”.

“Very well, Your Majesty”, Piett answered, and left from their field of vision, leaving them alone once more.

“My name is Luke”, he heard Luke mutter under his breath. “Not Your-“

“How long have you been involved with this woman?” Vader inquired, trying to sound casual.

“W-What?” Luke spluttered.

Vader crossed his arms. “I was not born yesterday, son”. But he had woken up yesterday, he mused to himself.

A split second later, Luke’s eyes blew wide, clearly in sudden realization and…horror? Vader assumed that he had imagined it when the young man proceeded to burst into laughter, causing Vader to raise his nonexistent eyebrows in surprise.

What in the galaxy did his son find…so amusing?

“Would you care to explain yourself?” Vader snapped in annoyance.

Luke looked at him, his face bright red from all the laughter and said. “It’s just…”, Luke trailed off with a wheeze. “we’re not dating!”

Then, he continued to laugh, roaring with mirth and humor, unable to hold himself back any longer.

“Who is she then?” Vader asked and then raised his voice. “For Force’s sake, cease your pointless-“

A knock sounded and the two of them turned to the doorway, the current Emperor of the galaxy struggling to collect himself. Piett had returned, but this time, he was not alone, his companion standing behind him. Whoever it was, was obviously not very tall as it was completely impossible to obtain a glimpse of her.

If it were not for her blinding Force-Signature, Vader would have assumed that Piett had returned alone.

Luke then crossed the room, swiftly making his way to the doorway. He knelt down and landed his gaze on the person, whispering something to her behind the Admiral, words to soft for Vader to hear. A brief moment later, Luke rose before whipping around.

Vader watched with confusion as Luke led a young girl to him.

She appeared to be about 4-5 years of age. Her dark hair was carefully pulled back into three messy buns at the back of her head, a hairstyle that Padme would have frowned upon given the chance. Her round brown eyes were fixed on Vader, a childish curiosity that could rival a tooka’s burning in those irises.

She showed no fear at the sight of him, not intimidated the slightest unlike numerous children her age would have been. Instead… she stared at him with more fascination than terror.

Before Vader could vocalize his mental question, Luke spoke before him for the second time. “Father”, he began as a grin broke loose on his face. “Meet Rey Skywalker, your grand-daughter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is adopted, btw. I might include another chapter of this AU in the near future. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I'm sure you've heard this already (sighs) but I'm just going to say it anyway. Reviews really make a person's day and help them improve any flaw they have. They help me write. (^O^). Constructive criticism is welcome as well. I suspect there might be some spelling or grammar mistakes, point them out if you can't take them. Trust me, even I have no idea what I end up typing in the middle of the night. 
> 
> Oh, and one more thing. I'm probably going to be turning A Shrunken Skywalker into a full fic one day. Hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
